Arthur Morgan
is een belangrijk personage en de hoofdrolspeler in Red Dead Redemption II. Achtergrond Arthur is een bandiet verbonden aan de Van der Linde Gang. Hij is de rechterhand van Dutch van der Linde en de belangrijkste handhaver binnen de Van der Linde Gang. Quotes * "We hebben wetshandhavers achter ons aan zitten in drie verschillende staten. Ze volgden ons uit het westen, ze volgden ons over de bergen." – Morgan over de situatie van de bende * "Waar is ons geld!?" – Morgan tegen een man * "Altijd, Dutch." – Morgan tegen Dutch op de vraag of die op hem kon rekenen * "Luister naar me. Wanneer het zover is, moet je lopen en niet meer omkijken. Dit is afgelopen." – Morgan in de eerste trailer * "Heb je wat geld voor me, knul? We hebben een rekening te vereffenen." – Morgan tegen een pelsjager * "Het is zo goed als voorbij. We zijn eerder geesten dan mensen." – Morgan in de derde trailer *''"Je moet wel van een vuurtje houden. Het is een van die gelukzaligheden in het leven. We kunnen een vuurtje stoken, waarom niet? En we kunnen kennis hebben over vuur. Maar daarmee komt ook de kennis over alles. Je moet wel van een vuurtje houden..."'' Galerij Arthur morgan dualwielding.jpg|Arthur met twee revolvers bij een trein Arthur Morgan Rides into town.jpg|Arthur rijdt 's nachts een stadje binnen Arthur Bow.jpg|Arthur gebruikt pijl en boog arthur posse.png|Arthur tijdens een bankoverval arthur bank trailer2.png|Arthur tijdens een bankoverval arthur closeup trailer2.png|Een close-up Rdr2 Bill.png|Morgan (rechts) met Bill Williamson (links) en Josiah Matthews (midden) RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg|Arthur ontmoet drie andere mannen in het woud RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg|Arthur hanteert twee wapens voor een gebouw RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 3.jpg|Arthur bekijkt het landschap vanop een klif met z'n paard RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 4.jpg|Dutch van der Linde op een paard in de sneeuw (links) terwijl hij tegen Arthur Morgan (rechts) praat RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 5.jpg|Arthur middenin een explosie in een gebouw RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 6.jpg|Arthur op zijn paard met Sadie Adler aan zijn zijde RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 7.jpg|Arthur op zijn paard met de zonsondergang op de achtergrond RDR 2 Arthur Morgan Promotional Cropped.png|Arthur zoals hij wordt voorgesteld op een promotieafbeelding voor de derde officiële trailer van Red Dead Redemption II RD2 Trailer 3 Arthur and Sadie.jpeg|Arthur met Sadie Adler. RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang In Town.png RDR 2 Trailer 3 Dutch To Arthur.png|Arthur en Dutch. RDR 2 First Look 25.jpg|Arthur met een baard RDR 2 First Look 23.jpg|Arthur vuur zijn pistool af op zijn paard RDR 2 First Look 24.jpg|Arthur kijkt naar een saloon RDR 2 First Look 31.jpg|Arthur jaagt op een hert RDR 2 First Look 28.jpg RDR 2 First Look 9.jpg|Arthur tijdens een schietpartij samen met Bill Williamson RDR 2 First Look 3.jpg|Arthur houdt zijn paard aan de teugels vast RDR 2 First Look 21.jpg RDR 2 First Look 42.jpg|Arthur met een handjevol dynamiet RDR 2 First Look 35.jpg|Arthur kijkt naar een verlaten huis RDR 2 First Look 41.jpg|Arthur en Dutch aan het kaarten RDR 2 First Look 36.jpg RDR 2 First Look 43.jpg RDR 2 First Look 20.jpg|Arthur neemt een gevangen eend vast RDR 2 First Look 17.jpg RDR 2 First Look 40.jpg RDR 2 First Look 34.jpg|Arthur draagt een hert over zijn schouder RDR 2 First Look 29.jpg RDR 2 First Look 33.jpg RDR 2 First Look 15.jpg RDR 2 First Look 12.jpg|Arthur houdt iemand onder schot tijdens een bankoverval